The elemental balance
by SapphireMay20
Summary: What happens if you have been hidden from the rest of the world living a peaceful life and then one day everything you've known gets destroyed right before your eyes? In this world, there are five elements that exist to balance the world, but only four are known. One day, the chosen will rise and fate will bring all the heroes together to save the world...
1. Chapter 1

**The elemental balance  
****Chapter 1: Secret harmony disturbed  
**In this world, there are many forces that keep it sustained. These forces are Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Metal.  
The region of Water is located to the west, the Fire region in the east, the Earth region in the north and the Metal region in the south. The last region, the Air region, is said to be a myth. No one knows if they exist, because they seclude themselves form the rest of the world high up in the mountains covered by veils of clouds. The element Air is an elusive element that is able to strengthen any element it wishes to. Which is why it is too dangerous for Air benders to live among the other elements just in case they broke the balance of the elemental forces.  
Now, the Air region is said to be a myth that is used to help little children go to sleep. Each region had its own talisman that are hidden somewhere deep in the regions that sustain the region's power. If these talismans are ever taken and gathered by the solar eclipse, then the person ruling the talismans will have all the powers in the world giving them the ability to destroy the world.  
The only person that will be able to stop this horrible prophecy is the chosen one. Known as the Guardian of the Balance who is supposedly an Air bender.  
But the Air region is only a myth. Or is it? Only time will tell…..

_20 years later…_  
A girl with ebony black hair and golden, yellow eyes was running around the temple looking for her friend. She was only a year older than her best friend but that didn't matter.  
"May? Where are you? Your mum wants you!" Topaz shouted standing on the balcony  
Suddenly, she heard laughter ringing through the air and a certain brunette flying around on her white glider and her Beautifly following close behind.  
Once the girl landed next to Topaz, she smiled.  
"Yep! I'm here!" Let's go!" May said  
She was running into the temple again but stopped midway and looked back at Topaz.  
"Wait, where are we going again?" May asked tilting her head to the side and scratching the back of her head  
Topaz slapped her forehead and said  
"Your mother wants you, so let's go!" she said as they both ran back to May's family room  
The temple was where the Air wielders all stayed, secluded form the rest of the world. Living by themselves, far away from the other elements and to be thought of a myth, Air wielders live their lives normally hidden in the safety of the high mountains and clouds.  
"May! Slow down or else you'll crash into someone again!" Topaz said trying to keep up with her friend's speed  
"Come one Topaz! You're just too slow!" May said back still not turning around  
Once they reached May's family's room, they saw May's younger brother, Max, playing around with some air balls in his hands.  
"Hi sis! Hi Topaz!" Max said as he got up and May's mum appeared  
"Here Ms Maple! I found May for you!" Topaz said  
"Thank you Topaz. May, the elders want to see you." Caroline said leading May, Topaz and Max to the elder chambers  
"May, you'll have to go in there by yourself and Topaz, me and Max will wait for you here. Okay?" Ms Maple said  
"Okay. Bye guys!" May said as she knocked on the door and entered when it opened  
"May Maple. Please take a sit." One of the elders said  
May sat down on the cushion that was in front of the five elders. May knew who they were.  
There was Mikiko, May's close friend and teacher. There was Yeng, there was Mei, there was Roku and there was Norman. Her father.  
"May, we have called you here for a reason." Yeng said  
"Do you know of the prophecy of the Balance keeper and the talismans?" Mikiko asked  
May nodded and then elder Mei said  
"Down there where the other elements live, there is now a new threat. There is a man called Giovanni and he is preparing to attack the other regions for their own talismans in search for the ultimate power." Roku said  
"You know about the Guardian of the Balance's powers correct?" Norman asked  
May nodded once again  
"Well, remember the last Balance keeper? Her name was Haruka. And she was another Air bender. Haruka looked exactly like you. She hair your brown hair, your blue eyes but not your playful personality. May, you are her new reincarnation and it is your time to make a stand and protect the world." Mikiko said  
May sat there stunned unable to say anything.  
"May, we know this a lot for you to take in, but it is your duty. You have carried this great destiny ever since you were born, the moment Guardian of the Balance, Haruka died." Roku said  
"B-But how come you're telling me now?" May whispered still shocked  
"Because it is now your time." Mei said  
"May, it is your destiny. Do not run form it." Norman said  
"NO!" May yelled as she ran out of the chamber and back to her room, past her friend, mother and brother  
May instantly went to her room and fell onto her bed. Soon after, Topaz came into her room and tried to calm her down.  
"May, I know it's a lot to take in, but please calm down." Topaz said in a gentle tone  
"Please Topaz….just leave me alone." May said burying her head into her pillow while Beautifly fluttered down to lie next to her  
"Okay. Bye May." Topaz said as she left  
_A few hours later…..  
_May woke up to the sound screams and the sounds of explosions.  
May's fighting instincts kicked in and she grabbed her glider and ran out of her room to see her parents coming toward her.  
"Mum, dad, what's happening?" May asked  
"May, please take care Max and run!" Norman said  
"May, we love you both. Take care." Caroline said as she and Norman disappeared through the door  
"MUM! DAD!" May shouted  
Another explosion was heard and Max came out of his room.  
"May, what's going on?" Max asked  
"Max, get your glider. We're under attack so hurry back!" May ordered as she grabbed a bag of gold coins  
Something was telling her that they were going to need it.  
"May. I'm here!" Max said as May pulled him out the door with Beautifly to meet Topaz running towards her with her own glider in hand  
"May, we're under attack! Mum and dad are gone!" Topaz choked  
"I know. Topaz, take Max." May said as she pushed Max towards Topaz  
"But what about you May?" Topaz asked  
"I'll be fine." May said as she ran off to the elders chamber  
May instantly kicked the door open and saw her parents lying on the ground motionless.  
"Mum! Dad! You can't be gone!" May said as she ran to her parents  
Mikiko suddenly appeared and staggered towards May.  
"M-Mikiko." May said as she hugged Mikiko  
"M-May, you have …to get…out...of….here." Mikiko said as she fell down on the floor  
"N-No. I can't leave you. And what about our talisman? They invaders probably already have it!" May cried  
Mikiko opened her fist to reveal a white pentagon shaped talisman with the symbol of air on it and handed it to May.  
"No May, you have it." Mikiko said as she took her last breath and fell back  
"NO!" May cried  
After a moment, May stood up with Beautifly and ran out of the chamber with the talisman in hand. Leaving behind her parents, her life and her teacher.  
May ran to where she saw Max and Topaz standing on the nearby mountain waiting for her. May jumped onto her glider and flew to where the two were.  
"May, it's gone." Topaz said when May landed between the two standing on the cliff  
"May, where are we going to go?" Max asked  
"We have to get away from here." May said as she opened her glider as did the other two and Beautifly followed  
"Y-yeah." They both said as they all flew into the sky.  
They all had tears in their eyes as they flew off.  
At some point, the trio landed and in a forest and rested there.


	2. Chapter 2: Water: Attack of destinies

**Chapter 2: Water: Attack of destinies  
**May, Max, Topaz and Beautifly all woke up as the sun rose and sat in the forest for a while.  
"May, where are we going to go now?" Max asked  
"We are going to travel the world and gather all of the talismans to restore peace to the world." May said  
"But, how are we going to do that?" Topaz asked  
"I don't know. But I have this bag of gold coins and the air talisman." May said  
"May…" Topaz said  
"We are going to do this for everyone back home." May said  
"Yeah! Let's do it for everyone!" Max said putting his hand forward  
"For our families and friends." Topaz said putting her hand on top of Max's  
The two smiled at May and she smiled back  
"Together. As team Balance." May said as she put her on top of the Max and Topaz's hands  
They all cheered and walked through the forest searching for berries to eat.  
After they found and field of oran berry trees, and started eating, they packed some into their pockets and took off to the sky and flew towards the west, where the Water region was supposed to be.  
As they flew over the region, they all looked down amazed. Since they have never been away from the temple their whole lives, this was a new experience to fly in new skies.  
"Wow! It's so big!" Max said  
"And so icy and blue!" Topaz said  
"Guys! We're here to find the talisman. Remember?" May said  
"Yeah. Whatever." Max said  
"Let's have some fun!" Topaz said  
"Sure!" May said as they all landed on the outskirts of the Water region  
"May, how are we going to get in?" Topaz said gesturing to the trio's clothes  
"We'll just say that we wear these clothes in the region we come from." May said  
"Which is?" Max said  
"Um…..the Earth region?" May said laughing as the other two face palmed and Beautifly flew threw the sky  
"Geez May, I really do wonder where you get all of your idea from." Max said  
"We'll just buy some Water region clothes when we find a shop in town." Topaz said  
"Yeah! What Topaz said!" May said as the trio ran towards the gate that was guarded by two Water benders  
When the approached the two guards, May stepped forward and they asked her  
"You names and region."  
"I'm May, this is my brother Max and this is my cousin Topaz and we are form the Earth region." May said  
"Prove it." One guard said  
May just easily used her air powers to move a rock. Giving the illusion that she actually moved it herself. The guards nodded and the trio walked into the gates.  
They all gazed at the ice city in amazement and awe.  
"Wow. I've never ever seen a place made of ice!" Max said  
"Isn't it obvious, this is the Water region after all." A voice said behind them  
The trio all turned around to face two people.  
One was a boy with ebony black hair and brown eyes. And the girl that spoke to them had orange hair and blue-green eyes.  
"Hi. I'm Misty, I'm 16 and I' m a water bender." Misty said to them  
"Hi. I'm Ash and I'm 16 too! I'm not a bender but I'm a warrior in training." Ash said  
"Hi! My name is May, I'm 14 and this is my Beautifly, this Max, he is 12 and this is Topaz, who is 15." May said  
"Cool. Nice ta meet ya!" Ash said  
"What are you guys wearing?" Misty asked  
"Oh this, we're wearing the clothes we usually wear in the Earth region." Topaz said  
"Really? I thought that the people from the Earth region wore lightish-brown colours with green." Ash said  
"Well. It's pretty cold here so could you guys direct us to a shop with water region clothes?" May asked  
"Sure! My sister's own a shop! Follow me!" Misty said leading everyone away  
"Here we are!" Ash said as they all got into the shop  
"Guys, pick whatever you want because it's all on me!" Misty said  
"Oh! But we couldn't do that!" Topaz said  
"What about your sisters?" Max asked  
"Oh, don't worry about them. They won't mind if you are my friends." Misty said  
"Okay. Thanks Misty!" May said as the trio went around the shop  
When they were finished, Topaz was dress in a purple, blue and white coat that was knee-length, blue leggings and purple, blue and white boots along with some purple gloves.  
Max was a similar coat as Topaz, only it had blue, navy and white on it, he had the same coloured pants as Topaz, the same boots, but with no purple but navy and navy gloves.  
May had the same coat on as Misty. The blue coat had purple and white horizontal zig-zags, her leggings were the same as Topaz's and she had the same knee-high boots as Topaz.  
"Wow. You guys look great!" Misty said  
"Yeah! You guys really look like real water region people!" Ash said  
"Thanks." Topaz, Max and May said  
"Hey! I'll show some of my water bending!" Misty said  
"Yeah!" May said running to stand next to Misty  
"Okay, but let's go to me and Ash's underground base." Misty said as she and Ash led the way to their base  
Once they all got there, they saw a huge ice house and a huge lake that was in front of it.  
"Wow! You guys actually made this?!" Max asked in awe as she stared at the ice house  
Beautifly was flying around the tavern walls  
"Well, Misty got her sisters to help her with the water bending to make it." Ash said  
"That's so cool!" Max exclaimed  
"Did you know that our secret base is also connected to underground ice tunnels that lead to a water fountain shrine?" Misty said  
"Hey! Don't tell them that!" Ash said  
"What? It's not like they're here to cause trouble." Misty said walking towards the lake  
"Come here guys!" Misty said as she stood in front of the lake  
When everyone had gathered around Misty, she started to water bend and she made shapes and waves out of the water.  
"Wow Misty! You're so good!" May said  
"But how come you can't do it up there in the region?" Topaz asked  
"Because it is against the law for women to use their bending in this region." Misty sighed  
"Oh. That's too bad." Max said  
"Where I come from, three of the elders that are the strongest of our kind are females!" May said  
"I didn't know the Earth region had elders…isn't it ruled by a king?" Misty asked suspiciously  
May immediately regretted what she had just said while Topaz and Max both slapped their faces  
"W-well, what I mean is er, that, well, I sorta, um." May started but was cut off by a ringing bell that was so loud  
"What is that?" Max asked  
"Fire region." Misty whispered as black snow started falling  
Misty started to run towards the sound splashing water from the entrance of the tunnel  
"Misty! What are we doing?!" Ash shouted trying to stop Misty  
"I don't know, anything to stop them from reaching the shrine!" Misty said  
"But I can't water bend and if you try, who knows what will happen!" Ash said  
"I don't care! I'm going to stop those invaders!" Misty said as she followed the boats  
"Wait! Misty!" Ash shouted  
"Don't worry Ash, I'll go with her." May said as she started following Misty  
"Good luck May!" Max and Topaz shouted 


End file.
